Starfox Adventures: After the Adventure
by Kxo Krazoa 6 old
Summary: Updates of this story are located on the new Starfox Adventures: After the Adventure by Kxo Krazoa 6
1. Another Day

Part I Another Day  
  
"Good morning Fox!" Slippy shouted. "Rise in shine! You will like what I made for breakfast."  
  
"Hi Slippy," Fox moaned, trying to get out of his bed. "How can you get up so early?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's almost noon!" Fox looked at him half a sleep.  
  
"Oh, well then why are you making breakfast?"  
  
"I thought Id switch things around a bit today. You know, just for some variety. It kinda gets boring doing the same thing every single day. And it's a beautiful day! We need a change." Beautiful day? Fox thought. He walked over toward the large window on the left side of the bedrooms. He gazed out toward the blackness and emptiness of space. All he could see was an endless field of stars.  
  
"We haven't had a good exciting mission since that incident with Dinosaur Planet."  
  
"I know Fox," Slippy said. "We went through the same phase before we went to Dinosaur Planet. Something will come up soon I'm sure. Besides, Aren't you tired from your last mission? You did a lot of running around on that planet."  
  
"Tired!" Fox yelled. "That mission was six months ago! I've had plenty of time to rest and now I want to do something!" Slippy stared at him for a second, then slowly turned his head towards his breakfast. "I'm sorry Slippy, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just I want to do something else besides patrol the same area day after day. I get angry when I'm cooped up in the same spot for a long period of time."  
  
"Fox, you had to wait eight years after the second defeat of Andross. I'm sure six months couldn't be getting on your nerves. And then you beat Andross for the third time! Aren't you tired of him? I mean . . . we still don't know if he is gone for good."  
  
"Yes, I was getting tired of Andross. But at least he gave me something to do."  
  
"Fox," Slippy said in an irritated voice. "Tell me, would you rather have nothing to do and everything be fine, or would you rather have millions of innocent lives at stake and something to do."  
  
"Well..." Fox took a while to answer. "I . . . I don't know. No I guess."  
  
"Fox, it wasn't a 'yes or no question'."  
  
"Well then I don't know. I guess I'd rather have the safety of others then something to do."  
  
"Good fox. I'm glad. Now eat your breakfast and tell me what you think." Fox picked up his eating utensils and dug in. He finished in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Wow!" Fox yelled. "That was fantastic Slippy."  
  
"Thanks Fox. I made it myself."  
  
"I thought ROB did all of the cooking around here." "Yeah, well he's kind of falling apart and he needs some repair. Don't want to find any bolts in your meals do you?" "Good point."  
  
Just then, the mechanical sliding doors leading to the other bedrooms opened up. Peppy walked forward.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said. "Anything happen while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you," said Fox. "I just woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
"You didn't miss anything," replied Slippy.  
  
"How can you wake up so early Slippy?" Peppy asked.  
  
"I don't know why you guys consider that to be early. I just wake up an hour before you guys do. It's not that early." Peppy walked over to the counter.  
  
"And what may I ask is this?" Peppy said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Try it Peppy," said Fox. "I think you will like it."  
  
"OK." Peppy ate away, and he also finished extremely fast. "That was delicious! But I'm afraid I have to get cracking with those maps."  
  
"Maps of what?" Fox asked loudly. "What can you possibly still be mapping. Haven't you mapped the whole Lylat System already?"  
  
"Fox, do you realize how long it'll take to map the WHOLE Lylat System? It will be awhile before I finish."  
  
"Well, what happens when you do finish? Then what are you going to do?" He stared at Fox for a second.  
  
"Well, I haven't thought of that yet. But I don't plan to think of that until the time comes."  
  
"OK Peppy, whatever."  
  
"Say, hasn't Falco waken up yet?"  
  
"Nope," replied Fox. "And quite frankly, I hope he doesn't!"  
  
"What's wrong Fox? Are you guys having a fight or something?"  
  
"We aren't fighting or anything, but..." Fox lowered his voice. "It's just, from the day he asked to come back on the team, I knew I was going to have problems again. Don't you remember how I hesitated to let him join again. I thought it would be rude if I rejected him joining us right in front of him. You see . . . he's a jerk. There I said it. He's a jerk. He won't listen to me, and he has to do everything his way."  
  
"Well Fox," Peppy began. "That's just Falco's personality. Falco wouldn't be Falco if he acted some other way. Maybe you should try acting like him when you're with him. That's my opinion though. You don't have to."  
  
"Wouldn't acting like him mean I would be getting rid of my personality?"  
  
"That's a good point Fox. I'll just let you confront him however you want to."  
  
"Hey Fox," yelled Slippy. "Why don't you try confronting him while on a mission of some sort?"  
  
"Didn't we just get though discussing how there was nothing to do? I mean, how are we going to find a mission to do that?"  
  
"Easy Fox. I never said it had to be a real mission."  
  
"Ah . . . I see where your going with this now."  
  
"I will assign a mission for you two as soon as he wakes up!" 


	2. On a Fake Mission

Part II On a Fake Mission  
  
The mechanical doors to Falco's bed opened. Falco walked in with his eyes almost shut.  
  
"Falco!" Slippy shouted. "We were waiting for you."  
  
"What is it now Slippy," Falco murmured. "I can't help you right now, I'm still half asleep."  
  
"Well then I guess I can find someone else to go with Fox on the mission."  
  
"A mission!" Falco's eyes immediately opened wider then ever. "Well why didn't you say so! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I need you to look for some Fuel Cells on a nearby unknown planet."  
  
"Unknown planet?" Peppy asked, thinking there really was one.  
  
"Peppy!" Slippy murmured to Peppy.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"So," Falco began. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now," Slippy replied. "You need to collect at least fifty Fuel Cell Units."  
  
"FIFTY!" Falco yelled. "That'll take forever!"  
  
"Well then try to get as many as possible. You have no time limit."  
  
"OK then let's get going!"  
  
Fox and Falco walked toward their Arwings. It seemed strange to see those two side by side once again.  
  
"Depositing Fuel Cell Units into Combustion Hatch," said ROB.  
  
"Let's see if you can still fly like you use to Fox!" yelled Falco before the Arwing windshields closed. Fox grunted and started the G-Diffuser System.  
  
"Everything's good to go!" yelled Slippy. Fox and Falco both took off, Falco zooming off in front of Fox barely crashing into him.  
  
"I hope those two get along," Slippy said to himself.  
  
A couple of hours later, Fox and Falco were still on their way to this 'Unknown Planet'. Fox had his Arwing on automatic pilot, but Falco had his on manual. He was flying around in circles, doing somersaults and barrel rolls.  
  
"Aren't you tired yet?" asked Fox. "You've been doing that for about an hour now. You're just gonna ware out your FCU's, and then we'll have to look for even more.  
  
"Well Fox," Falco started. "I would stop doing this if we were actually going to a planet to pick up FCU's." "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard you guys talking in my bedroom. I just acted like I didn't suspect anything so we could come out here and talk."  
  
"Oh . . . well so much for that idea. You could've just told me you knew about this fake mission."  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Fox grunted again. "Besides, I totally agree with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your right Fox. I think I've been kinda acting like a jerk to you, and I wanted to apologize for acting like that. I mean, you guys let me come back on the team even after I left for so long. And I really appreciate that. I really should treat you guys with more respect."  
  
"But Peppy was talking to me this morning and he said,"  
  
"That this is my personality," Falco interrupted. "I know Fox. This is my personality. But I could at least treat you guys nicer."  
  
"Well I'm glad we had this little talk Falco. I've been wanting to get that out of me for months."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Fox. I'm sorry I waited so long to talk to you. I was kind of waiting for you to say something to me first."  
  
"I know. But it's hard for me to do that."  
  
"Well, now that that's out of the way let's talk about something else."  
  
"OK. Like what."  
  
"Well, how is what's-her-face doing?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know . . . that blue fox girl."  
  
"Oh, Krystal. How should I know?"  
  
"I thought you would keep in touch with her. She seemed to have eyes for you that one day."  
  
"That was the scariest moment of my life!"  
  
"Why Fox? You aren't afraid of girls are you?"  
  
"Well no . . . it's just, the way she looked at me when she came onto the ship. I could feel my body flowing with this energy that I've never felt before. She's amazing!"  
  
"Why don't you go visit her Fox?"  
  
"Do you think I should?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I couldn't hurt."  
  
"I think she's still on Dinosaur Planet. But I'm not sure."  
  
"Can't hurt to see."  
  
"Why are you so anxious to see her?"  
  
"I just wanted to meet her."  
  
"Just meet her huh?"  
  
"I swear Fox! I just want to meet her. She only has eyes for you. I will stay out of the way of your relationship with her."  
  
"OK then. We will go visit her."  
  
"Cool! Let's head there now."  
  
"Crap!" Fox picked up the communicator. "Slippy?"  
  
"Hi Fox," Slippy said though the communicator. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I need you to prepare the translator device for when I get back."  
  
"Translator? Why do you need a translator?"  
  
"Falco and I are going to go visit Krystal."  
  
"Oh, OK Fox . . . I will get the translator ready for you." It was easy to tell Slippy was smiling just from the tone of his voice.  
  
"Slippy out!" Fox put the communicator back down.  
  
"Fox," Falco started. "Why do you need a translator device?"  
  
"If you don't remember, Krystal speaks a different language."  
  
"I heard her speaking English on the ship."  
  
"That's because Slippy had a translator device running. Without it, I can't understand a word she says."  
  
"OK Fox. I'm switching to auto pilot since we have to fly all the way back now."  
  
"OK Falco, I'll wake you up when we get there." 


	3. A Visit with Krystal

Part III A Visit With Krystal  
  
"Fox!" Falco yelled.  
  
"Wha . . . What?" Fox replied trying to wake up.  
  
"My G-Diffuser System is beeping at me! It says I need more FCU's."  
  
"Falco, I told you you=d wear out your FCU's!"  
  
"What do I do?" Falco asked frantically. Fox looked around.  
  
"There!" He pointed. "See that planet? Land over there and I will be back with the Great Fox and you can re-supply."  
  
"OK Fox. Thanks." Fox increased his speed toward the Great Fox. He entered the planet's coordinates in his counsel. He figured he could ask Peppy what planet that is.  
  
About a half an hour later, Fox arrived at the great Fox. He flew into the opening hatch and quickly jumped out of the cockpit.  
  
"Hi Fox," Slippy greeted him. "What's your hurry? How come your back so soon?"  
  
"Falco's stuck on a planet!" he replied. "He wore out his FCU's by flying around so much that he had to land on a planet."  
  
"Do you know which planet he landed on?"  
  
"No, but I think Peppy might."  
  
"Might what?" Peppy asked hearing the commotion.  
  
"Peppy," Fox began. "Do you know what planet is here? The coordinates are 78393-288921-46230." Peppy punched the numbers into his computer.  
  
"Well Fox, it appears I haven't mapped there yet. My computer has no data on this location. This means I can make some new maps!"  
  
"I'm worried about Falco right now. ROB, set a course to these coordinates . . . 78393-288921-46230." ROB didn't move. "ROB?"  
  
"I'm afraid ROB's out of service right now," Slippy said. "He needs to be repaired, and I don't have the parts right now, so I can fly us over there."  
  
"Thanks Slippy."  
  
"No problem Fox. By the way, how did the talk go?"  
  
"Oh, uh . . . I'll tell ya later, now's not the time."  
  
"Hmm, all right Fox, whatever you say. Hey, what made you want to go visit Krystal?"  
  
"Oh, actually it was Falco's idea. I thought it was a good idea, so we had to come back here to pick up your translator device. Unfortunately, Falco wouldn't stop flying around, doing all of these fancy tricks. So as we were heading back, Falco realized that he had drained his G-Diffuser System. So now I have to go to that planet and save him."  
  
"Well Fox, why don't you go visit Krystal, and I go pick up Falco?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, that just sounds mean to leave you with the job of going to fetch Falco while I go out and visit a friend."  
  
"Go ahead Fox. I got nothing better to do anyways."  
  
"OK Slippy, thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Oh and don't forget the translator device!"  
  
Fox hopped back into his Arwing and set a course for Dinosaur Planet. Maybe I can visit Tricky while I'm there Fox thought. This seems so wrong to leave Falco stuck on that planet, when I just go visit my friends anyway. Especially since he's the one who thought of this in the first place. But it's his fault he's stuck there in the first place so I guess he will understand why I went without him. Besides, when he's done re-supplying he can fly over here and say hi to everybody. Fox got his thoughts straight and continued to Dinosaur Planet.  
  
A few hours later, Fox was nearing Dinosaur Planet. He thought the best place to look first was Thorntail Hollow. He landed nicely in the usual spot. Fox walked over toward a few Thorntails. The Thorntails looked up at him.  
  
"Ak'j xam!" one of them roared. "Ak'j houcco xam!"  
  
"Time to use the translator," Fox said. He pushed some buttons on his wrist pad.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you Fox!"  
  
"Um . . . hi," Fox said. "I don't think I recall your name, you all look alike."  
  
"What brings you back to our planet Fox?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for Krystal. Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"Sorry, can't help you. Try talking to the Queen Earthwalker. She might be able to help."  
  
"OK, thanks." Fox contacted Peppy.  
  
"Peppy?" he said. "Peppy do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear," he responded. "What's up Fox?"  
  
"I need a world map."  
  
"Now doesn't this sound familiar Fox?" He laughed. "OK, I'm sending you a map now." Fox's P.D.A. flashed, and the world map displayed.  
  
"Thanks Peppy, I'll contact you if I get lost."  
  
"All right Fox. Take care. Peppy out." I could fly there Fox thought, but I need to save my FCU's for later.  
  
"OK," he said to himself. "Let's see . . . I need to take a left here. Then I need to go straight though here." He went though the directions to himself, and then started walking. "Now I know that the Queen is at that temple thing. So I should take a right here. Argh! This was a lot easier when the planet was in pieces!"  
  
He eventually made his way to the Walled City Temple on foot. He walked toward the temple passing by many Earthwalkers. Every Earthwalker he passed by would bow down to him. He went up to the entrance of the temple, and saw four Earthwalkers. Two of them looked like they were on guard. The two in the middle looked like the King and Queen. The King looked like he was asleep. Fox went up toward them.  
  
"Fox!" the Queen yelled. "Is it really you? It's been so long since we last saw each other."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I had a question."  
  
"Anything Fox. What is it?"  
  
"Do you know who Krystal is?"  
  
"Why yes, she told us about you saving her."  
  
"Do you know where she went?"  
  
"I think she said she was going to go to Cape Claw and settle there for awhile. She said something about how the shore made her feel comfortable. I don't know if she is still there though."  
  
"Thanks. I'll head there right away." Fox started to walk back where he came from, then stopped and turned around. "Oh, but before I forget, where's Tricky?"  
  
"Oh he's running around here somewhere. Hold on, I'll call him over." The Queen Earthwalker let out a big roar of a weird sound. Nothing happened.  
  
"Just give him a second. He's probably at the river on the other side of the temple." Fox looked at the King lying there.  
  
"How is the King doing?"  
  
"Oh he's not so well. He's been sleeping all morning. I'm afraid he's ill with something. The Grubtub Fungus doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he gets better."  
  
"I'm sure he will get better by tonight. It can't be too serious."  
  
"Well I should get going."  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to see Tricky?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . sorry, almost forgot." A few seconds past, then Fox could see a tiny figure running toward them. He could here the words 'Fox' being yelled out from Tricky. Tricky looked excited to see Fox.  
  
"Fox! Fox! You came back!" Tricky yelled as he approached Fox.  
  
"Hi Tricky! Long time no see."  
  
"I missed you Fox! There's been nothing to do around here since you've been gone, and it only gets worse. My dad is sick, and it looks real bad. My mom already tried some Grubtub Mushrooms, but those didn't even work."  
  
"I heard about your dad. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything else that will help my dad."  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait, and hope he gets better."  
  
"Oh I hate waiting for something to happen!"  
  
"So do I Tricky, but sometimes you have to. I'm sorry I can't help. Anyways I'm on my way to visit Krystal."  
  
"You mean that blue fox? She told us that you saved her. Where is she?"  
  
"Well your mom thinks she might of gone to Cape Claw, so that's where I'm heading now."  
  
"Fox, can I go with? Please!"  
  
"You really should stay with your dad. He needs you to keep him company."  
  
"He hasn't waken up all morning. I can't do anything else Fox, except maybe help you."  
  
"Oh I hate putting you in danger Tricky!"  
  
"Fox, if I can handle what we did last time, I can surely handle visiting a friend!" Fox hesitated for a second.  
  
"OK Tricky, you can come."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But only if it's alright with your mother."  
  
"It's fine with me," she said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tricky yelled again. "Let's get going Fox! Where's your spaceship?"  
  
"I don't have it this time Tricky. We have to go on foot."  
  
"Oh, OK. I really want to meet this Krystal girl."  
  
"Well then we better hurry. I want to get back and see how your dad is doing." 


	4. To Cape Claw

Part IV To Cape Claw  
  
"OK Tricky," Fox said. "We're here!" Fox and Tricky walked out toward the shore. "There's that big dinosaur that I helped get back his gold."  
  
"Man Fox, you've just saved everybody around here haven't you." Fox laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I seem to be really popular on this planet." Just then, a spear flew out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Woah!" Fox yelled as he jumped back. A few lizard like figures jumped out of the tree and approached Fox. "I don't have a staff this time Tricky!"  
  
"Then what do we do?" He reached towards his belt.  
  
"Use my blaster!" He felt around his belt. "What? Where is it? I don't have it!"  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Uh..." Fox looked around. "Just give me a second." Suddenly, a blue blur shot from behind the tree. A large flash surrounded the lizards. Immediately after, the lizards dropped to the ground. The blue blur came to a stop.  
  
"Krystal!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Fox!" she shouted back. "Your back! How did you know I was here?"  
  
"The Queen Earthwalker told me you'd probably be here. Anyway, thanks for saving us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah me and, uh..." he looked around for Tricky. "Tricky?" Fox looked around and saw Tricky chasing one of those lizard things away. "Oh well, he'll come back. So..." Fox gulped. "How's things been going with you?"  
  
"Not bad. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well I was going to come here with my friend Falco, but he got himself stuck."  
  
"Why did you guys want to come and visit me?"  
  
"Uh . . . Well, I just missed you I guess." She looked at him with the same look when he saved her. Fox couldn't move.  
  
"Fox," she began. "That's very sweet of you. I didn't know you missed me."  
  
"Yeah, well it was, uh, Falco's idea . . . I just agreed with, uh, him..."  
  
"Oh so it was Falco who missed me?" She started to smile.  
  
"Well that's not, uh, what I meant . . . well, I mean, uh..."  
  
"I'm back Fox!" yelled Tricky. "Sorry, had to go get rid of one of those . . . uh, Fox?" Tricky looked at Fox. Tricky couldn't make out a word he was saying.  
  
"Don't worry about it Fox," Krystal said. "I understand. But who is this Falco character?"  
  
"Oh he's just a friend of mine," Fox replied without studdering.  
  
"So why isn't he here? Something about being stuck was it?"  
  
"Yeah, he drained his Arwing of all its energy and my other friends are on their way to rescue him now."  
  
"Arwing?"  
  
"It's a big flying contraption used to get places fast. Great for air combat."  
  
"I think your talking about that thing you used to defeat the Krazoa right?"  
  
"That's right, but that thing wasn't a Krazoa. It was actually Andross using the power of the Krazoa spirits to resurrect himself. But he's gone for good . . . I hope. But I'd rather not talk about him right now. Hearing his name just makes me angry. Besides, Tricky's dad, the King Earthwalker, is sick, and I want to find something to make him better."  
  
"I know of an ancient healing stone hidden in Moon Mountain Pass," said Krystal.  
  
"Oh no, I hate that place! I get lost too easily."  
  
"I can guide you to it Fox. But I need my staff this time OK?"  
  
"OK, it's your staff."  
  
"Where are we going?" yelled Tricky.  
  
"We need to go to Moon Mountain Pass Tricky," replied Fox.  
  
"Oh no! Not that old place again!"  
  
"I know how you feel Tricky, but we have to try to save your dad."  
  
"Oh OK," Tricky moaned. Fox picked up a stick off the ground.  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(If you see any misplaced A's or = signs, please tell me in a R+R. Thanks) 


	5. The Unexpected

Part V The Unexpected  
  
  
  
"I want to thank you for coming with us to find this stone," said Fox.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be able to fight with you," she replied. "Instead of me being stuck in that crystal thing."  
  
"What was it like stuck in that crystal?"  
  
"Well it wasn't fun. I was supposed to be the one who released the Krazoa Spirits, but then that evil Andross trapped me inside of the crystal. I want to thank you once again for saving me Fox. I figured helping you find this stone was a way to repay you."  
  
"Well thank you Krystal. You know if it wasn't for you the King Earthwalker would of..." his communicator started beeping. "Fox here."  
  
"Fox!" he heard Slippy's voice. "Fox we are under attack and we need assistance ASAP!"  
  
"Oh great," Fox moaned. "Now I have to head back to my Arwing and fly ALL the way back to the Great Fox!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Krystal.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to get back to my ship so I can help my friends. You can come with me to my ship if you want to."  
  
"Sure Fox. At least we'll get to talk for awhile more."  
  
When Fox, Krystal and Tricky got to Thorntail Hollow, they saw the unexpected.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Fox. "It can't get any worse!" Fox's Arwing was trashed. It had been pushed over, stepped on, bashed against and tossed around. It was definitely damaged enough to where it couldn't fly. Fox hit buttons on his wrist pad. The Arwings windshield began to open, then just fell off completely. He went inside the cockpit and activated the counsel. It displayed the damage done to the Arwing. It said there was damage to every area except the bottom storage compartment. "This is going to cost me a fortune!!!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who did this?! I demand you show yourself!" Nothing happened. Fox took out his communicator. "Slippy. Come in Slippy. Hello?" There was no answer. "Curse my craving for something to do!"  
  
"What are you going to do now Fox?" Krystal asked. Fox fell on his knees and took a deep breath.  
  
"All we can do now is keep going to Moon Mountain Pass and look for this stone you were talking about."  
  
"Good idea Fox. We should get going."  
  
"This is unbelievable! First I get in a fight with Falco, then he gets himself stuck, then Tricky's dad gets sick, then the Great Fox is under attack, then my ship gets trashed, and now I'm walking around with a STICK in my hand for a weapon!!!"  
  
"Well we better get moving Fox, because whatever messed up your ship had to be real big." Fox took a moment to regain control of himself.  
  
"Your right," he said. "We better start moving. Do you know the way? I can't get Peppy's maps anymore cause my team won't respond to the communicator."  
  
"I know the way Fox!" yelled Tricky. "Come on! Follow me!" He ran ahead sniffing around everything he passed. Fox looked at his hands.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been this angry before," he said.  
  
"I know how you feel Fox," said Krystal. "I was furious when I lost my home planet."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you have it worse than me, so I shouldn't be the one complaining."  
  
"Anger is anger Fox. Big or small it usually finds it's way to release itself from your body. The affects can be unnoticeable or they can be devastating. It's up to you how you release that anger. Many have not tried canceling out their anger by doing something they like when they're angry. What is something you like to do Fox?"  
  
"Well . . . I like to talk to you. That makes me feel good inside."  
  
"That's sweet Fox. But what did you use to do before you met me?" He looked down at the ground.  
  
"I used to just hold it inside me and wait until it went away. What did you do Krystal?"  
  
"Me? Well I would go to the shore and stare out into the water. The sound of the waves would make me feel comfortable."  
  
Fox and Krystal continued to talk as they walked toward Moon Mountain Pass. An hour passed of straight walking until they came to an area with many trees.  
  
"Where are we?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I think we are near the Lightfoot Village," Fox replied. "We need to walk straight through this place until we reach the end." Fox looked around. "Krystal?" She was nowhere in sight. "Krystal? Krystal!" Just then, An arm shot out of the bushes and pulled him in. Fox struggled to break free, but then saw it was Krystal who pulled him in. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Look over there," she whispered. She pointed to two Lightfoots on guard.  
  
"Yeah, those are Lightfoots. I'm known well in their tribe." Fox got out from the bushes and walked toward the Lightfoots.  
  
"Fox!" Krystal yelled quietly. "What are you doing?! Come back!" Fox continued toward the Lightfoots. The two Lightfoots jumped back and put up their spears.  
  
"Who are you?!" one of them said.  
  
"Why, I am Fox McCloud."  
  
"Well get lost!"  
  
"That's no way to speak to the honorary member of the Lightfoot Tribe," he said calmly.  
  
"What you talking about? You are not the honorary member!"  
  
"Perhaps I should discuss this with your leader?"  
  
"Fine." He pointed to the other Lightfoot. "You watch him and make sure he don't go nowhere!" He ran off toward one of the huts. He quickly returned with the leader.  
  
"Ah!" the leader began. "It's Fox McCloud! Where you been for this long time aeh?" The other Lightfoots put down their guards.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual."  
  
"That's very nice, but you have to die now."  
  
"Uh . . . excuse me?"  
  
"Guards, capture him!" The Lightfoots rushed toward him. He swung his stick at them but it broke as it clashed with one of their spears. He dodged most of their attacks. Suddenly more and more came from the huts. Fox was surrounded.  
  
"Hey! What ever happened to honorary member of the Lightfoot Tribe?"  
  
"You are no longer the honorary member of our tribe. Do you think you would keep the title for this long? Someone else has beaten your record, and his request was for us to get rid of you if we ever saw you again."  
  
"Who beat my record?!"  
  
"I can't tell you that Fox. He specifically told us that you were his nemesis, so your membership with the tribe is history, and so are YOU!" One of the guards looked at the leader. The leader nodded his head. A Lightfoot from behind thrust his spear right into Fox.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Fox yelled as the spear pierced through his skin and into his back. A loud 'NO!!!' came from the bushes.  
  
"What was that?!" the leader shouted. "Go check out those bushes!" Several Lightfoots ran opposite of Fox's lifeless body.  
  
"Tricky," Krystal said still behind the bushes. "I want you to go get some help." Tricky ran off without saying a word. The Lightfoots continued toward the bushes. They slowed down as they neared the bushes. As they were only inches away from the bushes, Krystal's staff shot out and smacked one of the Lightfoots in the leg. Immediately after, she swung the staff upward and clashed the jaw of another Lightfoot. The two dropped to the ground, revealing dozens behind them. They rushed toward Krystal.  
  
"THIS IS FOR FOX!" she yelled as she charged the big group of Lightfoots.  
  
"Kill the blue Fox!" the leader yelled. Krystal rushed toward the leader first, yelling as she approached him. Four guards leaped in front of her. She charged up her staff and slammed it against the ground. The four fell to the ground; the leader regained his balance. Six more Lightfoots charged from every direction. She rapidly spun her staff around shielding herself from any attacks the Lightfoots threw at her. She continued to run towards the leader. Three jumped in front of her, eight from behind, five from the right, and four from the left. She started to charge up her staff, but before she could finish, a Lightfoot grabbed the staff and threw it to the leader. The Lightfoots surrounding her closed in and tackled her. Every Lightfoot was seconds away form joining in and brutally beating her with the dull end of their spears. The leader singled for them to stop.  
  
"No," he started. "I have better plans for you."  
  
"You lay a finger on me and I'll..." but before she could finish, she was smacked across the back of her head with the butt end of a spear. She slowly fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. Everything went totally black.  
  
Part VI: Escape from Lightfoot Village Coming Soon! 


	6. Story Delayed

STORY NOT DELAYED ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The story is being continued on a different account until I can straighten things out with this account. It's the same title, by the same author just with a 6 after it. Kxo Krazoa 6 is my new account name. It's also my screen name for AIM. Chapter updates are weekly! So now you can enjoy the rest of the story without waiting an ENTIRE YEAR between every other chapter. ENJOY! 


End file.
